


mob土

by bueerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: 以前写的什么吊文，大半夜的笑拉了带卡前提的mob土，带土战后被掳走⚠️可能有些r18g/屁股毛提及/路人精神疾病/掌掴/带卡提及/ntr/怀孕提及/电击play/dirty talk/路人意淫卡卡西
Relationships: mob土
Kudos: 2





	mob土

“給我舔舔”我拉开拉链把帶土的頭往身下按，他的臉在我老二上蹭來蹭去，就是不肯張嘴

我失笑，掐著他的臉蹲下身“拜話，宇智波帶土，你個雜種是個什麼身份?你有資格說不嗎?說起來九尾也是你放出來的吧，我的父母在那天也全部都戰死了，現在他們的名字還在慰靈碑上，你，給我當肉便器赎罪，很正常吧?

我起身，一手抓著他的头发，一手捏著我的老二往他脸上怼，我的龟头像蹭女人陰蒂一樣蹭他的嘴唇。他在短暫停頓后，倒是乖乖張開了嘴。

他上下耸动头颅，我则享受着他湿热的口腔,我俯下身问他“你也是这么舔卡卡西的吧?卡卡西的洞舒服吗?想不到六代目大人也有这么淫乱的时候啊”我慢慢在带土嘴里挺动着阴茎，脑子里不住地想象着卡卡西那雪-般的肌肤，啊，也许屁股洞已经被操松了，只要稍稍摸一下，啊，就能出水...“真想试一试六代目大人的屁股洞啊”沉迷幻想的我不禁喃喃出

“不准你碰卡卡西!”我低下头，带土吐出我的老二，抬头看我，我猜测他在瞪我。“ 你别瞪我，没用的，你眼睛蒙着布呢。都帮我舔了这时候装什么贞洁，你手上脚上那噼噼啪啪的一大串东西里都有我的查克拉，你什么忍术也用不出来，只要你听话，我就不动卡卡西”我看看自己已经半勃的老二，快速地撸了几下，带土还是不得劲，看来平时还是卡卡西做的比较多....

“嘿嘿，接下来我要开始办正事喽”我拍拍他的肩膀，绕到了他后方，“咦你头发虽然变成白色的了，但屁股毛儿还是黑色的欸”，我拿起旁边的油膏，用手指刮了- -坨塞进带土屁股里，考虑到带土对卡卡西一直是个top，所以我又刮了一坨

说真的，我没什么耐心，油膏早就融化滴滴答答顺着我的手指都快流到我的胳膊上了。我不喜欢黏糊糊的感觉

抽出手指嫌弃地在带土背上擦了擦，要不是怕我的鸡巴骨折，不然我可没什么心思给肉便器做扩张。我迫不及待地抵上洞口，用力挤了进去

头疼的是，带土不出声儿，只有身体偶尔的颤抖才能表示他还是个活物。“喂， 你叫啊，日一个死人可不好玩啊”我抓着他的肩膀不满的用力撞击了几下，但这样他也只是“呜”了一声

我笑了一下，两手伸到前面摸上带土的乳头,电了他- -下，“啊！.....什么? ”我看着他迷茫的表情“是哦，我和卡卡西的查克拉属性是相同的，怎么样很怀念吧”我另-一只手圈.上了他的阴茎，大拇指磨蹭着龟头上的小孔，他似乎知道我要做什么，身体立刻就挣扎了起来

“.....不要..啊啊啊啊啊——”听着他的悲鸣，我咧开嘴，直起身掐住他的脖子让他的屁股撅得更高，我继续用雷遁电他，下身一刻不停地拍打着他的屁股“哈哈哈哈哈哈，就是这个反应，再多叫一点，你和卡卡西也玩过是不是?啊，我忘了，你是top啊，卡卡西电你你马.上就会软掉的啊哈哈哈哈”我在他身上近乎癫狂地大笑，因为疼痛而收缩的臀瓣爽的我欲仙欲死

我的精神状态一直有点儿不太稳定，这会儿有点上头，宇智波带土的屁股太勾人了，我的气喘的像头牛，我知道我该停下来了，但我又不满足于雷遁带来的快感，恍惚中，我抄起腰间挂的苦无，狠狠扎向带土的右肩，他的小穴突然缩了一下，让我差点缴械投降，“喂喂喂,宇智波带土，你的小穴正可爱的一抽一抽呢”我俯下身在他耳边笑着，手上转动着插在带土身体里的苦无，我眯着眼继续挺动身体，但慢慢我发现不对，我鸡巴上传来的痛感让我的情绪趋于平静

我立即就明白是我在茫然中做的太过，眼下我的鸡巴正有被夹断的危险。为了拯救我的鸡巴，我快速地动了一下脑子，想出了几个方案

方案一，抽一下宇智波带土的屁股，叫他放松，再慢慢退出来，分析，处在痉挛状态的宇智波再受到刺激真的可能夹断我的鸡巴，结果，驳回

方案二，用力掰开宇智波带土的屁股，用力抽出自己鸡巴，分析，同样是出于痉挛状态的宇智波，屁股硬的跟石头一样暂且不说，就算能掰开，等我的鸡巴出来估计也得褪一层皮，结果，驳回

我长叹一口气，只好先用治疗术愈合一下伤口，然后再注入查克拉放松他的身体。等我终于解救出我的鸡巴，我已经是怒火中烧，烦躁的不行，虽然我根本没必要跟一个肉便器较真

我又从后面绕到了他的前面，看着他的脸，他的眼睛还是用布蒙着，不知道是什么样子，不过看他微张的嘴，耷拉在外面的舌头，嘴角不受控制留下的唾液来看，布下面的眼睛估计也是失神状态

我抬起右手打了他一-巴掌，他的脸歪向一边，“想不想回去?”他张了张嘴，但没发出声音，我把耳朵凑到他嘴跟前，他又张了张嘴，半天才吐出一个“....’字，我猛的抬头，抬起左手又是一巴掌，“想不想? !”我张嘴吼他，“想! ”他也不甘示弱，我又是一巴掌“为什么? !” 这回他倒是没了底气，磨磨蹭蹭的小声说“因为卡卡西在等我....“我不再说话，只是一巴掌一巴掌的抽他，最后我自己手倒是打痛了，他虽然嘴角有血，但我不知道他到底疼不疼。不过，他的反应也是意料之中，我笑着说，“只要你做一件事，我就可以放你回去”，刚刚还要死不活低着头的他瞬间抬头，不过语气还是很虚弱，“是什么?”他说的很快，这几个字几乎是用气说出来的，我勾起嘴角，站起来揪着他的头发，重新把阴茎放回他的嘴里“你舔射了我就告诉尔”

我本来就临近边缘，他舔了没几下我就按着他的头射了。我很久没做，射了很多，他的鼻腔里都是我的精液。我又蹲下身，摘下他蒙眼睛的布，摸着他的脸告诉他

“只要你怀孕了我就放你走”


End file.
